This invention relates to apparatus for cutting wood, and more particularly to double end cut-off or mitering apparatus having two saws which miter or cut the opposed edges of wood blocks that are fed one by one to a cutting station in the apparatus.
Although double end cutting or mitering devices are not new, most prior art devices of this variety have not been completely satisfactory. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,934, for example, discloses a semi-automatic machine which utilizes two rotary saws that are advanced by a foot treadle along merging paths to engage and cut mitered surfaces on opposite sides of a work piece, which must be manually clamped onto and removed from a work station on the machine. The machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,360 is somewhat more automated, but its two saws are fixed to rotate at right angles to each other, and are vertically movable in unison to cut strips of molding to predetermined lengths, as determined by a pattern piece. Since the positions of the saws are fixed relative to each other the machine is very limited in its use.
The Madsen U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,683 discloses an automated double end universal saw having two rotary blades mounted on adjustable rams for reciprocation along converging paths to cut mitered ends on a piece of wood clamped in a work station on the machine. The work pieces, however, must be inserted manually into a work station; and must be removed manually after being cut. Moreover the rotary saw blades always advance and retract along the same paths. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,744 dual rotary saws are also mounted to reciprocate along spaced paths for end cutting purposes, but the saws are disposed to be deflected on their return strokes so as to prevent any cutting of the previously cut workpiece during the retraction of the blades. While this latter feature is desirable, it nevertheless requires the use of special saw blades and fluid jet means for deflecting the blades. Other but perhaps less pertinent rotary saw devices and control means therefore are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,289,662; 2,872,955; 4,131,143; 493,540 and 3,888,152.
None of the above-noted mitering devices, however, discloses an apparatus in which a pair of mitering saws are mounted for substantially automated operation relative to a cutting station into which precut blocks of wood are delivered one by one from a hopper supply thereof. Furthermore, it is neither possible nor desirable in many cases to rely on fluid means for deflecting saw blades from the path of a workpiece following a cutting operation.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide improved automatic mitering apparatus of the type described which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and operate, and which is designed to prevent any cutting of the work upon retraction of the saws after cutting operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide improved mitering apparatus of the type described which is adapted to be employed with a work feeder, which automatically feeds workpieces one by one into a cutting station on the apparatus for simultaneous cutting and trimming by a pair of rotating saw blades.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent herernafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.